The Prince of Magic
by YamiNaruto
Summary: Naruto is born in Negima world. He is the brother of Arika Anarchia Entheofush, the princess of the Vespertatia royal family in the nation of Ostia and Negi's mother. He is a prince. The Prince of Vespertatia... Paring is undecided for now.


**Chapter 1: The Prince**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or Negima. They belong to Masashi Kishimoto and Ken Akamatsu respectively. I'm writing this story only for fun.

"Character Dialogue"

'_Character Thought'_

'_Telepathic Conversation'_

**"Magical Spells"**

**"Demon / Monsters/Summon"**

* * *

A girl in a soft pink dress and cloak walked down the hallways that lead to the secret hideout of the Ala Rubra, the legendary group of many powerful mages. Her name was Arika Anarchia Entheofush, the princess of the Vespertatia royal family in the nation of Ostia. She had long blonde hair and Heterochromia eyes— A sapphire in her left and an emerald in her right. She was beautiful. Reaching near the door, she heard voices coming from the crack in the door. She pushed it open to find that there were four people sitting at the table.

Albireo Imma, he was a blue haired man, wearing a white robe and had a permanently amused expression on face. He was magic healer. Currently, he was reading a book and drinking a cup of tea and paying absolutely no attention to what was happening around him.

Eishun Aoyama was sitting at one end of the table with nodachi, Yuunagi, beside him and a piece of toast in his hand. Eishun was one of the best Shinmei-ryū.

Then there was Nagi Springfield, the Thousand masters, and Jack Rakan, Rakan of the Thousand Blades, who seemed to be deep in conversation. Nagi was tall, handsome and he had red hair. He was leader of the Ala Rubra while Rakan was large, dark-skinned member of the Hellas Race.

When Arika walked in they all look up at her. Nagi smiled and said good morning while other greeted her. They watched her as she took a seat next to Nagi. She reached over to take a piece of toast that was waiting in the middle of the table. She buttered it as the boys continue with their conversation… or argument.

"No, it's stupid!" Nagi shouted.

"But if it's a last option and the only thing you can do then it's not stupid," Rakan protested.

"You can do many other things, and every time you've done it; there has always been another option."

"I'm telling you Nagi, this's a best way."

"We can't use your way. It's too risky."

"Will you two shut up?" Arika shouted, after hearing their useless argument. Nagi and Rakan stopped their argument, and looked at her. "Let's talk about it civilly."

**(Two hours later...) **

After long two hour discussion, they finally agreed with Arika.

"Does anyone have any problem with my plan?" Arika looked at them as they all shook their heads in the negative. "Now, it's final. We'll do it in my way."

"This's best plan, Arika-hime," Nagi said as he lifted his hand to put around Arika's shoulder, but all of a sudden, his danger sense went off. Acting quickly, Nagi rolled out-of-the-way as the fire-spell, which was for him, hit the table front of him and reducing it to a pile of ash.

"You Baka-Red, keep your hands off my sister!" A childish voice shouted, which was familiar to all of them.

They turned around to see five years old little boy with a blond hair that had a slight, black tint on it, was glaring at Nagi. He had Heterochromia eyes like Arika, but unlike her, he had a sky-blue in his left and a blood-red in his right. He also had a violet rhombus mark on his forehead with a black rune or perhaps a seal like markings over what was visible of his left hand and forearm, which was in the ancient language. He was wearing a black shirt, black pant and white cape that was covering his clothing. He was Naruto Anarchia Entheofush, Arika's youngest brother and the prince of the Vespertatia royal family in the nation of Ostia.

"What the hell! Are you trying to kill me?" Nagi screamed when he'd finally recovered from his shock.

"Maybe," Naruto said with a smirk.

A tick mark appeared on Nagi's face as he pointed at Naruto and yelled, "That's it! I'm going to kill you, brat!" Eishun held him back from doing anything.

"Nagi, shut up!" Arika shouted as Nagi calmed down a little, and then she turned her attention back to her brother. She narrowed her eyes at him. "Naruto, what are you doing here?"

"I'm here to protect you from the pervert like him," Naruto said as he pointed at Nagi. Then folding his arms across his chest, he looked at his sister. "It's brothers' job to protect their sisters."

"Pff, yeah right," Nagi said. "As if a shorty like you could protect her."

Naruto's expression darkened, his eyebrow began to twitch. "What did you just call me?" He asked with a slightly trembling voice.

"Shorty," Nagi said without a care.

"Baka-Red, I am only eight years and I am still growing!" Naruto shouted angrily. His eyes turned black as the darkest night with no sclera or iris. "So don't call me short!" Without warning, some invisible force slammed into Nagi's chest, sending him flying backwards into the wall.

"Naruto!" Arika yelled at her brother and then looked at Nagi worriedly. She relived when she saw he was fine.

Nagi stood up from where he had crashed, brushing bits of debris of himself. Rakan looked at him before bursting out laughing. Nagi glared at him and then looked at the young prince. "Brat!" he fumed, barely controlling his annoyance. "How the hell did you find this place? This is supposed to be our secret base."

"I have my own way, Idiot." Naruto smirked, which only made Nagi more annoyed.

"You used her," Arika said eyeing him suspiciously.

"Her?" Nagi asked. He clearly had no clue what she was talking.

"My Guardian angel," Naruto said as a black raven emerged from his shadow and landed on his left shoulder. Although, it looked like common a raven, it was bigger and had blood-red eyes and an aura of intelligence. They also noticed an ancient marking over birds. They had never seen such creature before. "Meet Karasu-chan. She's my partner, protector...and my guardian angel."

'_Thank you Master,'_ the raven said telepathically in a feminine voice.

Nagi didn't know what to say, but he just said the first thing that came to his mind, he didn't really think about it he just let the words come out. "You can talk!"

Not expecting this Naruto almost face faulted, but he recovered. "Nagi, you are really an idiot," Naruto said incredulously, "because anything is possible with the magic."

"You little brat!" Nagi growled at him with even more irritation.

"Cool down Nagi," Arika said and then she turned toward her brother. "Naruto, you should go home. It's not safe here."

"But—"

"Go back to the home and this's final," she said sternly in a tone that allowed for no argument.

"Ok." Naruto sighed in defeat. There wasn't anything he could do in front of his sister. He hugged her, and then looked at Nagi. "If anything happens to her, there's nothing will protect you from me! Not even your thousands spell, the Thousand masters," He warned him before disappearing in a blink of an eye.

Eishun sighed with relief, and said, "Your brother is scary, Arika-sama. For a moment, I genuinely thought he's going to kill Nagi."

"Tch, brat," Nagi said to himself as he turned towards Arika. "Is he really related to you?"

"What're you implying?" Arika asked. Her eyes narrowed dangerously, glaring at Nagi.

"No, no, no... I mean... His eyes, they are different from yours and..." Nagi began to panic. He looked at other for help, but he saw smirking face of Rakan. _'Traitor_,' he thought and looked back to Arika. "His personality is also different from you."

"His magical energy is also felt different from yours," Albireo pointed out suddenly. Everyone in the room turned toward him. "It's cold and dark like a night, but at the same time, it feels warm and bright like the sun."

"Also, even for his royal standard his magical energy is too vast," Nagi said.

"Well, we've never told it to anyone, but..." Arika said, looking at him, "...my brother is special."

Nagi looked at her oddly, confused by her statement. "Does it more special than being a prince?"

Arika nodded. "There's an old prophecy. It's said that a child would be born and that child would hold great magical power and wisdom. He would bless by the ancient black-dragon with special magical power. If nurtured properly, the child would become a savior of the world; but if he falls under the influence of evil, he will become the world's ultimate destroyer."

"And Naruto is that child?" Eishun asked and Akira nodded her head.

Nagi asked in confusion tone, "The ancient black-dragon?"

"It's said that he was the One who had given a magical power to the first mage," Akira explained to him.

"Wow, I never knew that!"

"Anyway, we can talk about my brother later," Arika said. Her face hardened into a professional, disconnected mask. "Now, let's talk about something important."

"About what?"

"About Cosmo Entelecheia."

_**XX XX**_

* * *

**(Time Skip… Two Years)**

* * *

**(Somewhere in the Magical World—A royal palace) **

It was a large, elaborate room. The huge, fluffy bed was perfectly made, the light from the chandelier above completely showing the pale blue wallpaper and multiple portraits on the wall. A vanity table sat against one wall, while a huge closet comprised the other. A glass door leading out to a balcony was visible on the other end of the room. It was a room fit for a prince or princess, and in fact it was. It was the room of the prince of the Vespertatia, Naruto Anarchia Entheofush. Currently, he was held captive in his own room, because some higher-ups in the magical world decided it for him. They wanted to stop him from seeing his criminal sister.

Arika was arrested when the Megalomesembria senate accused her of killing their father, the King, and for being in league with Cosmo Entelecheia. Naruto knew this information was false, but he was unable to do anything for her. It was nearly two years, Arika was in the prison.

"I've got to do something!" Naruto said as he punched a wall in frustration making a spider web crack.

'_Master!' _

Turning around he saw a familiar bird appeared from the shadow-portal and landed on the bed.

"Karasu-chan, any news?"

'_Bad news, Master,'_ Karasu said telepathically. _'They're going to execute her.'_

"What!" Naruto shouted angrily as a large amount of black colored magical energy began swirling around him wildly. "Where?"

'_The Cerberus Canyon.' _

_**XX XX**_

* * *

**(The Cerberus Canyon) **

After rescuing Arika, Nagi confessed his true romantic feelings to her and Arika also admitted that she had feeling for him. But now both of them found themselves in between mage knights and Cerberus Canyon.

"After handling them, we're—" Nagi cut off mid-sentence as a wall of shadows appeared in between knights and them, neutralizing all magical attacks of Knights.

'_Who cast this spell?'_ Nagi thought to himself, seeing a higher-level spell.

All of a sudden, out of nowhere a man, around 18 years of age with shoulder length, black hair, appeared in front of them. He was dressed in black shirt, black pants, black steel-tipped boots with buckles, black fingerless gloves and a large black cloak over it. His face was hidden behind a broken white mask, but even at this distance, they could see his eyes and they were empty.

Nagi asked, "Who're you?"

"Don't ask any questions, just take my hand," A man said, holding a hand in front of them.

"Why? You—" He stopped abruptly as he saw Arika was going to the black-haired man. "Arika, don't do it! We don't know if he is friend or foe."

Ignoring Nagi's shout, she took his hand. "Shut up Nagi!" she shouted at Nagi. "Do as he said."

Nagi sighed and put his hand on a man's hand. In the next moment their surroundings changed, they found themselves far away from the Cerberus Canyon and in front of the remaining members of Ala Rubra.

'_Teleportation,' _Nagi thought himself.

"Thank god both of you are ok," Eishun said, seeing Nagi and Arika safe. Then he noticed another person next to them. "Who's he?"

"I want to know the same thing," Nagi said. He looked at the man and narrowed his eyes. "Who're you?"

"I'm No One, but you can call me Ryu."

"Nice try," Arika said suddenly, "But you can't fool me... Naruto."

Hearing her brother's name, Nagi shouted at the top of his lungs. "What!"

"Yes, I can't fool you, big sis." He removed his mask. With a flash of light, the black-haired man was gone, replaced with a familiar seven-year old, blond-haired boy. He ran up to Arika and gave her a big hug. "I miss you, big sis."

"Me too." She smiled warmly and she hugged him back. "But this's a reckless thing you did, Naruto. What would happen if they find out? They'll brand you as a traitor."

"Don't worry about it, sis. My clone will handle it," Naruto said as they parted from the hug. "For them, the prince is safe in his own room." Then He turned to Nagi. "Hello, Baka-Red."

"Don't call me that!" Nagi shouted at him.

"Whatever, you—" He stopped in mid-sentence as he sensed several magical signatures heading towards them.

"We've to hurry," Albireo said slightly worried tone.

"Go. I'll buy you time," Naruto said, putting the mask back to his face. With a flash of white light, he changed into Ryu.

"No!" Arika shouted. "You're not doing this alone."

"Sorry, but it is the brothers' job to protect their sisters," Naruto said. He noticed her extremely worried face. "Don't worry I'm not alone. Karasu-chan is with me." He turned to the members of Ala Rubra. "While my spell is incomplete, but it's still capable of sending you far away from this place." With the simple snap of a finger, a large black portal opened in front of them.

"Is it safe?" Eishun asked as he looked little nervous.

"Well, it's safe," Naruto said. Eishun sighed with relief. "But..."

"But?"

"This is a first time; I am using this spell on to larger scale."

"What!" Eishun shouted at the top of his lungs.

"Let's hurry!" Nagi said to everyone, ignoring Eishun. "We don't have much time."

Naruto and Arika shared their last hug. "Be safe, Naruto," Arika said to her brother.

"I will," Naruto said. Then he looked at Nagi. "Take care of her!" Nagi nodded as he put his hand on Arika, and all of them disappeared within the portal.

Turning back, Naruto narrowed his eyes on the approaching enemy as a large magical array materialized below his feet.

_**XX XX**_

* * *

**(Far away from Naruto) **

After appearing from the black-portal, Arika, Nagi and the rest of the Ala Rubra landed on the ground painfully.

"Ow!" Nagi snarled in pain, rubbing his head as he landed on his head.

Suddenly, all of them felt a large amount of magical energy concentrating somewhere.

"Looks at this!" Eishun shouted.

They saw he was pointing at the large blast of black energy ripping through the cloud.

'_Naruto,'_ Arika thought about his brother. She was worried about him.

"He'll be fine," A voice said softly, and she looked up at Nagi, who put an arm around her shoulders to comfort her.

_**XX XX**_

* * *

**(Back to Naruto) **

Naruto was lying in the middle of the crater, panting with his eyes closed, struggling to recover. The massive explosion of his spell left a large crater on the ground. There was nothing left near him. He felt exhausted; the last spell took more energy than he thought. Opening his eyes Naruto saw a familiar bird approaching towards him.

"Karasu-chan."

_**XX XX**_

* * *

**(Time Skip… 12 years later)**

* * *

**(The Mahora Academy) **

"Interesting place," A nineteen-years old boy said to himself.

He was tall with an athletic built body and wearing a black sleeveless jacket over a white shirt with hood that covered his face, black pants with a black belt, black fingerless gloves and black shoes. He was standing on one of the branches of the world tree and looking at the whole Mahora Academy.

The academy was large enough to be considered its own city district. Unknown to the rest of the world, It was also the headquarters for the Kanto Magic Association.

_**XX XX**_

* * *

Konoemon Konoe was the Dean of the Mahora Academy and the chief of the Kantō Magic Association. He was an elderly man in white monk's clothes with an odd-shaped head, long white eyebrows and beard. Currently, he was standing along with other teachers of Mahora.

"Ho-ho...Everyone please allow me to introduce someone to you all. From the New Year onwards, he will be an official teacher at the main campus English Department. Please welcome Mr. Negi Springfield!" The Dean announced to all the teachers and students present.

Clapping could be heard throughout the main hall as they welcomed the new sensei to Mahora academy Negi Springfield. Negi was a ten years boy, and the homeroom and English teacher of Class 3-A (formerly 2-A) of Mahora Academy Middle School, but in secretly, he was a mage in training. He had red hair in the ponytail. He wore green business suit and glasses.

Takamichi T. Takahata, commonly known as Takahata-sensei, was the teacher at the Mahora Middle School. He was an older man with white hair, a light beard and glasses. Takamichi was close friends with Nagi's father, the Thousand Master, and fought in the Magic War when he was younger. Looking at the scene in front of him, he couldn't help but smile.

"Don't you think he's too young to be teacher in all girls' school?"

Takamichi quickly spun around and saw a young boy; it was the same hooded boy from earlier.

"Who're you?" he asked dangerously as he narrowed eyes at him. _'I didn't sense him.'_

"Don't you remember me, Takamichi?" A boy said with amusement in his voice as he removed his hood to show his face to Takamichi. He had spiky, shoulder-length, blond hair that had a slight, black tint to it. He had unique eyes — a sky-blue in his left and a blood-red in his right. He was Naruto Anarchia Entheofush, the prince of the Vespertatia royal family in the nation of Ostia.

"Naruto-sama!" Takamichi said as he had never expected to see him here and the royal prince here unannounced was a big deal. "What're you doing here?"

"Takamichi, we'll talk about it later," Naruto said. Takamichi nodded his head. Then Naruto focused his attention toward the child teacher.

'_So this's my nephew. He's the Baka-Red's clone,'_ he thought. _'But he's smart, probably, due to his mother's genes.' _Negi took one step, then tripped and fell flat on his face, causing Naruto sweatdropped. _'Then again, he has Nagi's idiotic genes.' _

_**XX XX**_

* * *

**(Few Minutes Latter… In the Dean's office)**

Both Takamichi and Naruto were in the dean's office in front of Konoemon Konoe. The office was fairly large. Inside there were a large table and a few chairs, a few bookcases to the left, some beautiful old furniture and a staircase leading to a second floor.

"Welcome to the Mahora, Naruto-sama," Den greeted him with a slight bow. "It's quite a shocker that you've arrived here."

"Just call me Naruto and stop using 'sama' from now, it makes me feel old." Den nodded with a chuckle. "Anyway, I'm sorry if my sudden appearance is bothering you, but my main reason to come here is personal."

"Ah, now I understand," Den said in understanding. "So what can I do for you?"

"I've one request..."

**XX XX**

* * *

**(Few Minute later...) **

Naruto and Takamichi were walking toward class 3-A. While walking, Naruto took a look at the class roster.

"Hmm, Twilight Princess is also here."

Takamichi looked surprised. "How do you know about her?"

"I've my way, Takamichi."

They reached near the classroom as they could hear the sounds of two girls' yelling, arguing about something. Naruto raised his eyebrow. Takamichi sighed and he opened the door. They saw two girls were currently in a lock in front of the teacher's desk. One Naruto identified as Asuna Kagurazaka and other, according to the class roster, was named Ayaka Yukihiro, the Iincho (class representative). Most of the girls were looking at the fight in amusement while Negi was trying to stop the fight.

Takamichi went forward and held both Asuna and Ayaka. "You two, stop fighting and sit down your own seat." They nodded and sat down their own seat. Takamichi turned toward his rest of student. "Class,; we've a new assistant teacher."

With that Naruto entered in a classroom, wearing a black business suit. All eyes quickly landed on him. They could help but blush at the blonde hair, Heterochromia eyed hottie in front of them.

"Hello class," Naruto said, "I'm Naruto Uzumaki, your new assistant teacher."

* * *

(**TBC)**

* * *

****Thanks for Reading….**

****If you have any problem… Please, PM me.**

****Don't forget Review…**

* * *

**Note:**

* * *

**[1] Ryu: He is Naruto's second identity. He'll use this character to fulfill his personal goal and keep his identity secret. **

**[2] Naruto Uzumaki is his Alias.**


End file.
